Amelia Grayson
| years = | first = June 21, 1977 | last = | family = | alias = Amelia Forrester | birthname = Amelia Kane | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = * * }} | employer = Forrester Creations | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Hawk Cooper (1977) Gary Forrester (1979–81) Jerome Lavery (1983–94) Peter Mitchell (1984) Nicholas Grayson (1986, 2001–04, 2013–) Hilton Wade (2008–09) | romances = | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Forrester | adoptivefather = Roger Kane | adoptivemother = Celeste Kane | stepfather = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo Danny Forrester | halfsisters = Whitney Forrester Felicity Delatour | sons = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson | daughters = | stepsons = Terence Grayson | stepdaughters = Nikki Mitchell Zoe Grayson | grandsons = Sterling Forrester IV Riley Grayson | granddaughters = Jennifer Grayson | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} Amelia Grayson ( Kane; previously Cooper, Forrester and Wade) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Storylines 1977–87 Amelia returns to her childhood home of Jericho City in June 1977 having just finished her freshman year in college. Amelia gets a job as a receptionist at the local hair salon and it is short lived due to a confrontation with a snobby client, Shelby Grayson. Shelby's husband Nick Grayson comes to his wife's defense and explains that she is pregnant and hormonal. Nick later helps Amelia get a job interview with fashion designer Katheryn Forrester who is searching for a new personal assistant. Amelia surprises Katheryn when she reveals that her late parents Roger and Celeste Kane once worked for the Forresters and Katheryn hires the girl on the spot despite her husband Sterling II's reservations. Amelia quickly bonds with their young son Sterling III whom she gives the nickname Stone. Amelia also catches the eye of Sterling II's assistant Hawk Cooper but she immediately rejects his romantic advances. Amelia accuses Hawk of being a bit obnoxious but Kay encourages her to give him a chance. In August 1977, Amelia accompanies the Forresters on a business trip to Las Vegas and is shocked when she wakes up from a night of drinking married to Hawk. It turns out Hawk married Amelia on Sterling's orders and she immediately looks into an annulment. Ironically, Sterling and Hawk have the papers on hand and Amelia is ready to sign them until Nick convinces her to let an attorney review them first. Amelia is shocked to discover that in the annulment agreement, she would be signing away her shares of Forrester Creations which she wasn't aware she had. Amelia confronts Sterling and instead of giving him the papers -- she burns them and promises that he will never reclaim his shares. Meanwhile Katheryn denies knowing about Sterling's plans and though Amelia appreciates her honesty, she moves out of the mansion and into a new penthouse. In October 1977, Amelia helps Shelby deliver her twin daughters when they get stranded on the side of the road during a bad rainstorm. However, when one of the twins goes missing, Shelby believes Amelia is responsible. Nick's father Terry Grayson later comes clean and reveals that one of his enemies is behind the kidnapping. Just in time for Christmas, Amelia successfully sues Hawk for an annulment and manages to retain ownership of her Forrester shares. Katheryn then offers Amelia a modeling contract. In 1978, Amelia is shocked when Nick suddenly ask her out on a date. She rejects him and reminds him of his marriage. Nick reveals that he and Shelby have agreed to an open marriage in which they co-parent for to raise their twins Zoe and Nikki, but they can see other people. Though Amelia says she isn't interested, she can't shake the feeling that she and Nick could be more than just friends. As she settles into her new career, Amelia takes a liking to Sterling's new assistant Gary Zane. Amelia confides in Gary about Nick's proposition and without getting too specific and she is surprised when Gary encourages her to follow her heart. 1991–2009 2011– Development Creation and background The character is derived from Jessica Antonio -- one of the original characters from the original series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, Jessica is the illegitimate daughter of mobster Javier Santiago and his evil mistress Kat Antonio, raised by wealthy Venezuelan corporate raider Lawler Antonio. Jessica falls in love with Nik Walker, her father's arch nemesis and the widow of her half-sister Melanie. Their romance is plagued by Nik's marriage and the blood feud between their families. Jessica as a character was conceived a tragic heroine -- in every sense of the word. From her forbidden love for Nik, to her son Lloyd's near death that forces her to reveal that Nik is the boy's father; a revelation that leads to her ex-husband Tony Valderama's killing spree and eventual incarceration. She struggles to live up to the perfection that was her late sister. The character was completely overhauled -- though she displays heroic qualities, she is far from a heroine. Currently scripted as the illegitimate daughter of Katheryn Forrester and international crime lord Dante D'Angelo born on September 29, 1958 -- Amelia was adopted and raised as the child of Roger and Celeste Kane in Philadelphia. Roger had previously worked as the Forrester estate manager while Celeste served as the housekeeper. The only components of the character's backstory that has remained constant throughout major rewrites are her tumultuous romance with Nicholas Grayson, her lineage (i.e. her biological parents) and her feud with Katheryn. Amelia's parents are killed in a fire in 1976 during her freshman year in college leaving her practically broke and dependent upon her best friend Chris Bentley for support. As a child, Amelia often visits the big mansion sitting on the hill and is mesmerized by Katheryn and her husband Sterling's luxurious lifestyle. She even hopes to one day follow in Katheryn's footsteps and work in the fashion industry. In the spring of 1972, Amelia is suddenly shipped off to boarding school. The character is inspired by several female soap characters; most significantly of from and a bit of 's . Alternate personalities * Cornelia Smith : Cornelia initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Cornelia is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Cornelia was created when Amelia was 12 to help Amelia deal with her rape. * Danny: An 11 year old male alter, Danny embodies Amelia's anger and rage at her abuse and her family's willingness to cover it up. Danny acts out in violence to protect Princess, Amelia's most fragile alter. Danny is named after her half-brother Danny Forrester who died at age 11. * Mona Lloyd: Mona is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who takes over when Amelia tries to face her childhood trauma. She is named after Amelia's adoptive mother -- Celeste. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs; Mona is also responsible for for giving away Drew Grayson at birth. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 6 and 14) who constantly relives the trauma of the car accident the left Roger paralyzed and the sexual abuse from Sterling Forrester II and giving birth to his child at 14. *'Lia': Lia emerged in 1980 after Amelia discovers the truth about her being raped as a teenager. It was established that Lia was the alter that slit Sterling's throat at his campaign fundraiser. Though her declared mission was to force Amelia to face the truth, she causes much destruction before getting to that. Lia starts undermining Forrester Creations by selling its designs to rival companies. She also tries to burn down the Forrester Estate, nearly killing her own son, Stone. *'Sterling Forrester': This personality is a reflective image of Amelia's abuser Sterling Forrester II. This alter has only emerged two or three times but one the last time he took over in 1993, he convinces a pregnant Amelia to attempt suicide by cutting her own wrists to "expel" Sterling from her body. References External Links Category:1958 births Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Illegitimate children